Forms which are required to be completed in duplicate, triplicate, or other multiples, are normally manufactured as unit sets, also commonly known as snap-out sets, so that information inscribed or printed on a top ply or part is transferred to underlying parts by a transfer means such as carbon paper. Alternatively, chemically mated carbonless paper, which is acted on by applying pressure to a top ply, is also a well-known method for transferring information inscribed on an outer surface of a top ply through, and onto, multiple plies or parts underlying the top ply.
With the advent of readily available non-impact printers, however, printed information applied to a top part of a unit set is not transferred to underlying parts due to the absence of pressured printing being applied to the top part during the printing process. Thus, non-impact printers are unable to be used efficiently for printing information on a unit set form wherein identical information may be transferred from a top part of the set to underlying parts.
Another disadvantage of certain forms, such as mailing forms, in their application for use with a standard non-impact printer, is the particular size requirements designated by organizations which employ or authorize such forms. For example, the Universal Postal Union (UPU) designates size requirements for forms used in international transport of mail pieces or parcels by governmental postal agencies, including the United States Postal Service (USPS). The UPU rules and regulations are followed by postal agencies in as many as 140 countries worldwide.
One such form regulated by the UPU is the Customs Declaration and Dispatch Note, currently provided in the United States as Postal Service Form 2976-A. The Customs Declaration and Dispatch Note is a four-part form, having each part collated along its left edge forming a stub. Each part is removable from the stub along a perforation line. The four parts of the form include two copies of the "Customs Declaration" form, one copy of a "Dispatch Note," and a fourth "Post Office Copy." This fourth Post Office Copy may not be used in larger mailings (three or more pieces). Instead of this fourth Post Office copy, a Manifest Listing, referred to by the USPS as a Firm Mailing Book, is typically used.
Each part of the unit set forming the Customs Declaration and Dispatch Note has a designated overall size requirement of approximately 7" wide by 51/2" in height, plus an approximately 1/2" stub on the left. Thus, adapting such a form for use with a non-impact printer can be problematic because the total area of the four parts, in any arrangement to provide them as a single sheet for printing by a non-impact printer in a single pass, is greater than the area of a standard 81/2" wide sheet. This width of a standard size sheet may not be exceeded because a feeder tray on a standard non-impact printer will not accept wider sheets. In addition, configuring three or more parts end-to-end on a single sheet would require the sheet to be at least 161/2" in length (three 51/2" parts), which is longer than the available standard sheet (81/2".times.14") compatible with most standard non-impact printers.
The size requirements for the form are not readily varied because they are dictated by the size of the UPU and USPS-approved transparent insert envelope which is affixed to the package or mailing piece for use with the Customs Declaration and Dispatch Note. The envelope approved for use by the USPS is designated as PS 2976E. Prior to the development of the subject invention, a Customs Declaration Dispatch Note printable by a single pass through a non-impact printer, was unavailable, though greatly needed.